Silicon (MissFitt)
Silicon, known as Sil (derived from her original acronym) for short, is a character created by MissFitt and a member of the MissVerse. She is a Gem-powered artificial intelligence built by Chrysolite, with whom she takes refuge in the Circle, a society of Gems isolated from Homeworld. Appearance Sil is unique in that her body is not a projection of light. Instead, her gem, a clear, monocrystalline silicon located on the back of her head, powers a black metal mannequin that was originally used by Gems as a training dummy, which was modified by Chrysolite. Her face is a screen that can display her face or some other image. Personality When first activated, Sil did not display much personality. She was initially analytical, obedient, and straightforward, always getting to the point; in other words, she was like an interactive program. She was also very honest based on the information she has obtained; if she perceived that someone had a flaw or made an error, she would bluntly state it. Early on she was somewhat childlike, as the world was new to her, and thus relied heavily on Chrys. As time passed and she spent time with Chrys and other Gems, it became apparent that her sentience was well developed due to her interactions. She is presently polite, very friendly, and somewhat excitable, although still reserved with strangers. While her intelligence has grown immensely since she was first turned on, she has also maintained her innocence and honesty, and is usually unaware of when she says something offensive. She is good at keeping secrets, and at the request of Chrys or other authorized individuals, will not reveal them to anyone else. In addition, she is a pensive, philosophical individual, often pondering about the nature of existence and why life exists. She also has developed a strong moral compass that she almost never strays from, and is altruistic, willing to put herself in hazardous situations in order to help an ally. She is always concerned for her friends and willing to be of assistance. She is aware that she is not a true Gem, something that she strongly desires to be, and laments about when in private. She is still trying to understand emotions and humor, but is willing to learn and experience them herself. So far she has a good grasp of some emotions, such as happiness, sadness, and disgust, but does not express anger, fear, or bitterness. She also has difficulty with sarcasm and the use of figurative language, showing that she is quite literal, but she is improving. History Sil, the first and only Gemdroid, was secretly built by Chrys while the latter was a resident on Homeworld. Chrys intended to have her as an assistant for collecting data on her assignments, one that would not make her entirely dependent on Homeworld tech. She could never have imagined the type of sentient being Sil would become, one that was self-aware and could be a true friend, something Chrys felt she lacked. Chrys would often use Sil's information gathering abilities to find data in Homeworld's databases. One day they came across a set of classified files and, out of their (mainly Chrys's) curiosity, accessed and read crucial information about Gem history that was covered up and secret military experiments. Naturally, Homeworld quickly picked up that their security was breached, and sought to find the Gem(s) responsible. Knowing that it would mean that she would be shattered and Sil would be discovered, Chrys took her creation and fled the only home they knew. They managed to escape and were eventually found by Angel Aura Quartz and her team of explorer Gems. Afterwards they were brought to safety in the Circle, where they have resided since. Presently, Sil and Chrys are the technical experts of the Circle Exploration Team. Powers and Abilities Due to not being a true Gem, Sil lacks many of the abilities attributed to Gemkind, including shapeshifting, bubbling objects, weapon summoning, etc. Since she is technically a supercomputer, has her own set of abilities, Cyberspace Abilities When interfaced with a computer of some sort, Sil's consciousness can enter cyberspace, which usually appears to her as a landscape resembling a MMPORG filled with any form of information ranging from simple numbers or code to more complex images. in cyberspace, she has an array of abilities, including: * Gem Physiology: In cyberspace, her physical self is much more like a Gem's, and she can do things that any Gem can do, such as shapeshift and summon a weapon. * Near Immortality: Her physical form cannot be poofed in cyberspace, and in most conditions she cannot be destroyed either. * Teleportation: Sil can teleport over vast distances in cyberspace. * Information Gathering: Sil can instantly locate and download data on any program or computer she accesses into her Gem for future access. * Firewall: Sil can form a protective shield around herself to avoid any viruses or spyware. Mechanical Enhancements In the physical world, Sil does not possess standard Gem abilities, so Chrys modified some of her body parts to be used offensively or defensively. Sil typically does not fight, but when she is forced to she can utilize any of the following: * Hand Lasers: Sil can fire laser blasts from the palms of her hands, or she can make use of small lasers in her fingers to make finer incisions. * Jet Feet: She can use jet engines installed in her feet to propel herself into air and maintain flight for a short period of time. Other Abilities * Image Projection: In addition to her face, Sil can project other images on her head monitor, whether it is a video recording or herself roaming aound cyberspace. For more people to see, she can project a three dimensional image outside her screen. * Information Storage: Sil can store much more information in her gemstone than a Gem usually can. * Genius Level Intelligence: According to Chrys, Sil's calculation and logic skills far exceed those of most living beings. It is theorized that if it continued to grow, her intelligence can reach the singularity at some point in the future. * Gem Recognition and Location: Sil can instantly identify and recognize other Gems by scanning and keeping record of their gemstone and making note of facet, cut, and other details. However, her programming cannot register the gemstones of fusions of different Gem-types, because neither Chrys nor Sil have encountered them. In addition, she can track and locate Gems over long distances once she has recorded them in her database. Relationships Chrysolite Sil was made by Chrys, and is thus very loyal to her. To be added to... Trivia * She is the second character created by MissFitt to not have been influenced by any design made on Doll Divine. She is also the first MissFitt OC to technically not be a Gem according to the canon description. * Her full name is derived from her gemstone, and her nickname is based on her original moniker, which was S.I.L. (Synthetic Intelligent Lifeform). Gallery General Screenshots Category:OCs Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:Circle Gems Category:Gemsonas